


Never Makes Anything Nice

by IlluminateTheSparks



Series: Sugar & Spice [2]
Category: One Direction (Band), Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: M/M, Same tags as Sugar & Spice, Welcome Back!, and very brief - Freeform, but not really?, but not suicide, mentions of an eating disorder, mentions of death in general, mentions of wanting to die, not explicit though, plus - Freeform, slight mention of suicide?, you'll understand when you read
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2020-07-25 15:44:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20028295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IlluminateTheSparks/pseuds/IlluminateTheSparks
Summary: Sequel to Sugar & Spice. Louis and The Joker will rule their kingdom again, Louis just needs to figure out a way to escape the hell hole he's currently in. Or as the other criminals that he's locked up with are calling it: The detainment center.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, welcome back. Hope you all enjoy! Feel free to leave comments/questions!

"Hello?"

"Yes, is this Jo?"

"This is she."

"Hello ma'am. My name is Paul, I'm the head officer at one of the country's largest detainment centers for the criminally insane. I called to let you know that we have your son, Louis, if you'd like to see him?"

Jo gasps. Her lungs squeezing out air painfully. A feeling of panic? No, desperateness flooding her body. "Louis? Oh my god! Is he alright?"

"He is just fine ma'am. As I mentioned before, you're more than welcome to come see him."

"Yes, of course! I'll be there as soon as possible."

"Great. You might want to book a flight. We're down in Louisiana." 

"Oh my! Okay, like I said I will be there as soon as I can. Forward me the address, will you?"

"Of course ma'am. See you soon."

"Thank you Paul. Thank you so much."

"It's my pleasure ma'am. Have a safe flight."

As soon as the line goes dead, Jo calls another number that's been on her speed dial list for as long as she can remember.

"Niall? How quick can you come over? Oh, and bring an overnight bag with you. We've got a plan to catch."

****

"What the fuck is going on here!"

"Sir, I'm sorry, but he's not eating!"

"What the fuck do you mean he's not eating?"

"He doesn't eat the meals we bring him. Just shoves them in the corner, and when we come back a couple of days later, the food is still sitting there untouched and rotting."

"Shit."

"He mentioned something about not wanting to live if he couldn't be with his puddin. I think he's intentionally starving himself."

"Look, you know how important it is to keep him alive. If he dies, we all will lose our heads, got it?"

"Sir, yes sir."

"Think of something to keep him alive. Shit hook him up to tubes and force feed him if you have to. He loves pudding so much, pump a couple of pounds of that into his stomach. That'll do him some good."

"Yes sir, I'll get right on that."

"Good."

****

A sleek black town car rolls up to the guard post nestled right outside the detainment center. A blacked out window rolling down to reveal a woman's face. The woman smiles warmly at the guard, before saying, "Hello, my name is Jo. I believe Paul mentioned I was coming to see my son, Louis Quinn?"

"Of course ma'am. Tell your driver to go on ahead in. He can park anywhere he likes."

"Perfect. Thank you." As the window rolls back up, the gate to the detainment center opens up, and the town car glides on through.

They park quickly, Jo eager to see her son again. Her son, that she thought was dead not but two weeks ago. There's a feeling inside of her that she can't explain. But she tries not to let her emotions rule her. She needs to be strong right now. If not for herself, then for Niall. Who's walking quickly by her side.

They're greeted by Paul, upon entering the detainment center. He mentions that Louis has just eaten, and was given a bath, so he should be in good spirits. They're lead to an empty room, that looks a lot like an interrogation room, except there's no two way mirror. Only a single window situated high up on a wall. A table with three chairs sit directly in the middle of the room, and sitting in one of the chairs is low and behold, Jo's son. Louis Quinn.

He looks so different from the last time she saw him. His hair is no longer brown, but blue and red. He's got some slight eye makeup on, and there's a smudge of red rouge lipstick on his lips, Jo is sure. He's sitting calmly in the chair, picking at this nails. His attention being drawn to Jo and Niall when they walk into the room. A look of distrust washes over his features.

"Louis." Jo whispers. The sight of him is unreal, she's afraid that if she's any louder the mirage of him will disappear, and she'll be back in her apartment waking up from this terrible dream.

Louis squints his eyes at her before he opens his mouth and says, "Are you my lawyer? Because let me tell you right now, I didn't do anything."

Jo sits down immediately. Her legs feeling as if they won't be able to hold her weight for much longer. She sees Niall do the same.

Louis finally notices the other person in the room, and looks at the blonde haired man. "And is this your assistant? Sir would you mind getting me an espresso, I'm awfully parched."

"Louis, I'm not a lawyer, and Niall here is not my assistant."

Louis again squints at the two of them. "My name's Louise, not Louis."

Jo scoffs. "Excuse me?"

Louis doesn't bother with repeating himself. "Look lady, If you're not my lawyer, then who are you? No offense, but I need to be meeting with people who can get me out of this hell hole. If you're not one of those people, then why the hell are you here?"

"You don't know who I am?"

"Obviously not." Louis punctuates his statement by leaning back in his chair, making himself comfortable as he lifts his legs up and perches them on the table.

Jo's eagerness to see her son is slowly but surely being replaced by anger and frustration. "I am your mother!"

It's Louis' turn to scoff. "Sure. And I'm the president of the United States. Sorry lady, but I ain't got no mother."

Jo is shocked into silence. This is her worst nightmare; her son forgetting who she is.

"It's true." Niall pipes up from Jo's right.

"And who are you?" Louis wonders.

"You're best friend, Niall."

Louis outright laughs at that. The sound boisterous, and full of blatant disbelief. "Sorry, but Louis' best friend is me, Louise. And puddin, I guess you could consider him to be one of Louis' best friends as well."

"Puddin'? Who the fuck is that?" Niall wonders in frustration.

"Puddin is the love of Louis' life. His confidant, his sexy Clown Prince of Crime. But nevermind that, it's irrelevant now." Louis dismisses with a shake of his hand. "There's no way you're Louis' best friend . You're too handsome, he'd try to sleep with you, no doubt."

Niall would scoff at the insinuation but he's too shocked to do much of anything. 

"As a matter of fact, how about you come back later and keep me company? I'm so lonely, I'm sure puddin wouldn't mind."

A ringed hand slaps down onto the metal table out of anger. "That is enough, young man." Jo hisses.

Louis only raises his eyebrow at the woman seated in front of him. "I don't like you. You can leave."

"What?" Jo questions. All her thoughts of Louis being happy to see her, of hugging her out of elation, die a quick death.

"You're pissing me off, and I'm annoyed. So you can leave." Louis explains further. Rocking back in his chair nonchalantly. As if he didn't just tell the woman who birthed him to get the fuck out.

Jo goes to argue back, has a hand in the air-poised for a rebuttal, but there's a hand on her shoulder before she can say anything. It's Paul.

"I think it'd be best if you left. Stress isn't good for our inmates. It can cause them to lash out, and we don't want that."

Everything in Jo deflates at that, and rises from her chair. "I'm sorry to have wasted your time, Louise. I'll leave."

"Fucking finally." Louis scoffs under his breath as he continues to pick at his nails. Not bothering to look at Jo one last time before she leaves the room. 

"And if we're not going to have sex, then you can leave as well, Niall." Louis says, not making eye contact with him either. Looking as if he can't be bothered to look his best friend in the eye as he speaks to him. Niall doesn't want to leave, he wants to stay and try to talk some sense into Louis. But he also feels the need to chase after Jo to talk some sense into her, too.

Before leaving the room, Niall turns to Louis and says, "I'll be seeing you again."

He doesn't wait for Louis, or Louise to respond before he rushes down the hall to catch up with Jo. He does so as she's walking purposefully through the parking lot. Her steps angry and choppy, as if she's trying to not make a run for it back to her car.

"Jo, wait!" Niall calls after her. Her steps only falter slightly.

"What, Niall?"

"That's it? You're just going to leave? Give up?"

Jo turns around at that, and says, "You saw him Niall! That man in there is not my son!"

"So you're not even going to try? Try to help him remember who we are?" Niall fights back.

Jo sighs. "I'm sorry Niall. There's nothing I want more in this world than to have my baby boy back, but he's too far gone. If I stuck around, and tried to help him, I don't know if my heart would be able to take it."

Niall shakes his head. "There has to be something we can do."

"You're optimistic Niall, and I love that about you, but I can't keep my hope up if there's no way of getting Louis back. I'd rather believe he's dead. Which as far as I'm concerned, he died the moment he accepted that job at Harkem Asylum."

The fight in Niall is dying a slow death. If Louis' own mother is giving up on him, then who is he to not give up as well? He turns and gives one last look to the detainment center. Niall can only imagine what Louis' going through. He must be so scared, so alone, and so miserable after everything he's been through. And now they have him locked up in this hell hole? Niall's heart hurts for his best friend.

He turns back to where Jo is, expecting to see her still standing there. But the woman has managed to slip away from Niall, and is now sitting in the town car they took from the airport to the detainment center. Niall rushes to the car, and manages to bang on the window before the car pulls way. The window rolls down, and Jo looks at Niall expectantly.

"I'm not going to give up. I'm going to try my hardest to bring him back. To bring him back to you, whole again." Niall declares. Dead set on his decision to save Louis.

Jo smiles softly, and pats Niall's hand that's resting against the car door. "You're a good man, Niall Horan. I wish you luck."

She hands Niall is overnight bag, and rolls the window back up. The driver taking his cue to drive off.

Niall watches the car drive away. Deciding that if he's going to stick around, he should find someplace to stay.

****

Louis wakes up from his nap. Feeling groggy. The cell they have him isn't that bad. It's not the cleanest, but at least he has a cell to himself. They even gave him a plush cot to lay in, and extra blankets when he requested them because he was cold. And sure the mattress could be bigger, and the blankets have holes in them, but Louis has a feeling he's fairing a lot better than his other inmates.

He sits up on his cot, and rubes the sleep from his eyes. He stretches out his back as a voice appears in his mind.

_Morning sleepy head. How was your nap?_

"Louise." Louis grumbles. "How long was I out for?"

_If you're asking about the nap, you were asleep for a few hours. If you're asking how long I've been in control of your _ _consciousness, it's been a few weeks._

"Oh, great." Louis sighs dramatically. "Anything interesting happen while I was gone?"

Louis can practically hear the smirk in Louise's voice. _Well you had some __visitors._

"Oh yeah, anyone interesting?"

_No one worth mentioning, that's for sure._

"Hm ok." Louis agrees easily enough.

_Now Louis, let's talk strategy. How the hell are we going to get the fuck out of this hell hole. You have a puddin to get back to, after all._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually managed to update? hm, hell must've frozen over.

Louis has been stuck in this goddamn cell for a month now, eating the same food everyday, and doing the same routine everyday. If it wasn't for Louise keeping him company, Louis would've gone mad by now. Louis can admit, Louise is a crazy bitch most of the time, but she's smart, cunning, and funny to boot. Louis wants to be more like her in some ways. More confident, sure of himself, more....street savvy. And although their conversations have been pretty mundane lately, they both have been thinking of ways for Louis to escape this detainment center. They haven't gotten far, Louis will admit, but they've been trying. Although Louis hasn't been too helpful with the planning, because he's pretty confident that his puddin is planning something. Something that will save Louis and finally set him free. 

Louise thinks he's stupid for putting so much faith into The Joker, but Louis can still feel in his gut that his puddin is looking for him. He'll find Louis one day. For the time being though, Louis is sticking to himself. Only really talking to Paul, as Paul is the only man Louis trusts at the moment. Louis will say he was surprised to see Paul at the detainment center once he was locked up after being arrested that night. Paul wasn't as surprised to see Louis, because after the car accident, when puddin drove his car into the harbor, after Louis was arrested, Harry had called Paul and asked him to keep an eye on Louis. Harry knew that once Louis was arrested, there was nothing he could do, lest he gets arrested himself. Instead he let Louis get arrested, before he started to formulate his plan. His plan to save Louis.

First though, Paul had to keep an eye on Louis, find out where he was going to be taken. Once Paul found out that Louis was going to be transported to a detainment center in Louisiana for the criminally insane (thanks to an old friend that just so happened to be a police officer) Paul applied for a job there. He was tasked to look out for Louis and to keep him safe, so that's what he was going to do. He wasn't about to let Louis die, only to feel the wrath of Mr. J. Luckily for Paul, the detainment center hired him. They were impressed with his resume, and offered him the job fairly quickly. Paul had just finished his training when they brought Louis in. Unfortunately, since he was new, the head managers of the detainment center gave him jobs that no one else wanted, like cleaning cells, and washing dishes. Due to this, Paul wasn't around when one of the head officers shoved a tube down Louis' throat to feed him while he was basically unconscious. He heard about it though, heard the sick head officers joking and high-fiving about the situation. One even claiming that he had wished it was his dick that was shoved down Louis' throat instead of the tube.

After that, Paul tried everything in his power, subtly of course, to become Louis' main officer. He had a duty to Mr. J to uphold to, after all. The managers of the detainment center didn't even bat an eye when they agreed to let Paul be Louis' main detainment officer. The managers were either dumbasses, or they truly didn't care about what went on in the center because they told Paul he'd be the sole one to look after Louis without so much as asking why he'd want such a job. After that day, Paul is the one that watches out for Louis, makes sure he's eating, bathing, and keeping himself occupied.

Today, a rather mundane Monday morning is no different. Paul heads into the detainment center, ready to wake Louis up by brining him his daily breakfast. He's surprised to see the blue eyed boy already awake, sitting in his cot, watching as Paul brings in his breakfast tray.

"Morning, Lou." Paul greets, the nickname slipping past his lips. He's only known Louis for a year, but he's always felt like Louis was the son he never got to have. Had Paul known that bringing Louis' mother in to see him would've been so disastrous, he never would've bothered to set up the meeting. He's just thankful that Louise was around to buffer the situation while also making sure Louis wouldn't remember who came to see him. He truly lucked out on that one, because if Mr. J were to find out that Paul had set that meeting up, well, Paul thinks he probably wouldn't be alive today.

"Morning Pauly." Louis greets with a warm smile on his face, effectively shutting off Paul's thoughts. 

"You look chipper today, Louise not around?" Paul tries to joke as he opens the door to Louis' cell, and hands over the tray to the smaller boy.

Louis laughs. "We have an understanding. She's not allowed to be in my conscience unless I tell her to be."

"That's nice Lou." Paul admits, mimicking the smile still on Louis' face.

"I think so too. We'll eventually work on fusing the two of us together so that we won't have to fight for center stage, so to speak." Louis explains.

"Well if there's anything I can do, let me know. Ok, Lou?" Paul adds, giving Louis a serious look. "Mr. J wants me to make sure you're well taken care of in here."

At Harry's name, Louis' mood diminishes a bit. "Pauly, when are we gonna get out of here?"

"I don't know for sure, Lou. But soon I hope. Knowing Mr. J, he's scouring all over to find you. Using every resource he has to make sure he gets you back home, safe and sound." Paul explains, hoping to brighten the mood.

"You can't just call him and tell him where we are?" Louis wonders.

"I wish I could, Lou. But the managers here are watching my every move, listening in to every call, making sure I'm not sleuthing with one of the criminals in here."

"They don't suspect anything, do they?" Louis questions with concern. If Paul blows his cover, Louis will officially be screwed. Paul too.

"No of course not. That's just a standard procedure they do on every officer." Paul admits, which calms Louis down a bit.

"Speaking of, I should probably head out now. They're probably wondering where I am, questioning why it's taking so long for me to deliver your breakfast. As usual I'll be back to bring you your dinner, and we can talk some more then. Keep to yourself, and stay busy until then."

"You got it, Pauly. See you soon." Louis bids farewell as he sees his only friend at the moment leave his cell and lock it back up. Louis can only sigh as he watches Paul's back as the officer walks away.

****

Niall's been in and out of motels for the past few weeks. He's traveled up and down the Eastern seaboard, looking for anyone who may happen to know the Clown Prince of Crime. Niall's seen news footage of the man. He's a highly sought after criminal, so his face is plastered in a lot of different places. He hasn't been in the news lately. As he's been suspiciously quiet, in terms of criminal activity. But Niall has at least looked up past videos to try and get a good guess as to what this man looks like.

Now that Niall knows what he's looking for, or who he's looking for, he's currently working on how to find him. He's spent nights in seedy bars, asking about Mr. J. He's been in strip clubs, casinos, and he's even tried standing on street corners at nights actively looking for local gangs in hopes of someone, anyone, telling him where he can find Mr. J.

So far, the majority of the people he's talked to have pretty much laughed in his face. Calling him crazy because he's actively seeking out the Clown Prince of Crime. But once people see that Niall is dead fucking serious about finding him, they tend to look at him in concern before explaining that they don't know where the criminal is these days. That Mr. J has been radio silent. That his henchman have basically taken over for him. So people think Mr. J is dead, and that his henchman are trying to cover that fact up, so as not to ignite riots. Some people think Mr. J is still alive but too depressed to do much of anything because his lover got arrested by the police.

And while Niall's heard a bunch of bullshit stories over the last few weeks, he's also been able to hear a couple of useful hints. The majority of people seem to think that if you want to run into to Mr. J, it's going to be in Gotham. Which Niall can laugh at the irony in that. If he knew that visiting Louis would only lead him into having a search party for a criminal that would ultimately lead him back home, Niall just would've saved his money by not flying to Louisiana and instead just staying in Gotham.

Nonetheless, that's where Niall is now. Back in the apartment he and Louis used to share. He's only there for a little while though, as he has plans tonight to hit the town to see if he can't find some information on Mr. J, possibly find his two main henchmen that everyone seems to know about-Liam and Zayn.

Niall looks at his outfit in the mirror one last time before he grabs his keys and sighs. Here goes nothing, Niall thinks as he leaves his apartment.

****

Louis gets pulled from his internal dialog with Louise when he hears keys jingle in the distance. Knowing its Paul bringing Louis his dinner, the blue eyed boy perks up and awaits Paul's entrance. His somewhat content mood disappears as he sees that not only is Paul empty handed, but he has a concerned look on his face as he opens up Louis' cell.

"Pauly, what's wrong?"

Paul hesitates before making eye contact with Louis. He looks unsure, kind of pale in the face, and he's nervously fiddling with his keys.

"You have a visitor Louis. Someone would like to speak with you."

Louis' concerned mood lifts, nothing but excitement racing through his veins with thoughts of Harry coming to see him. He realistically knows the chances of that happening are slim to none, but his hope is overtaking his rationality at the moment. Which is why Louis follows Paul blindly, no more questions being asked as he's lead to an interrogation-style type room. This hope floods Louis' senses so much, that he doesn't even think twice to yell out in excitement, "Puddin!" as the door to the interrogation room opens.

The chuckle that Louis hears in response to his exclamation makes him stop short just of entering the room. The chuckle sounded so familiar, but there was something off about it. The tone of it wasn't sadistic like it usually is, but instead sounded mocking, with a hint of disbelief weaved through it. Louis is frozen to his spot as he makes eye contact with his visitor, unsure and overly confused about how to proceed with this interaction.

"Puddin? That's a cute nickname, I suppose." The man chuckles once more as he crosses his arms over his chest. Louis is too shocked at what he sees to say much of anything for a response. His system is having a complete failure, and is surely shutting down.

"Well don't just stand there, come sit with me and let me introduce myself." The man speaks up once more.

Louis, not being aware of what he's doing, or why he's doing it, follows the man's suggestion and very carefully sits down at the table. The man takes some time to get a good look at Louis before he says, "You're adorable, aren't you? I can definitely see why Harry is so fond of you, sugar."

The pet name makes Louis gasp out loud. He remains motionless as he stares into the man's eyes. His forest green eyes. Louis watches as the man smirks. His lips lifting to push up his right cheek, causing a dimple to appear. Louis also gets a glimpse of the man's brown curls that shine in the dull light of the interrogation room before he passes out, and everything turns into black nothingness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow, just...wow.

**Author's Note:**

> Niall was reintroduced, yay! This isn't the last you'll hear of him though! Also, sorry if the chapter is a little short.


End file.
